Agent Omega
by call sign FireFly
Summary: When the council orders for Naruto's death after retrieving Sasuke what will happen? I'll tell you what, this story! Read to find out, also kickass naruto with no pairings, but I'll tell you its not yaoi!
1. Prologue

Agent Omega

AN Okay guys this is my first shot for the fic described in my profile, but this is only a temporary title if anyone is wondering what Xi is it is this greek symbol which looks like this: Ω , it is also Agent Omega's symbol in this fic. Well lets get started.

It was finally over, Naruto thought as he woke up in his hospital bed. He was ecstatic that he had gotten Sasuke back before he reached the Rice/Fire country border.

He was sore all over from that last chidori, but all that mattered was that he had kept his promise and gotten his brother back.

"Naruto?" he heard as he looked towards the door where Tsunade was standing, cheeks stained with tears.

Naruto quickly responded in a cheerful, but still weak voice "Hey baa-chan! Why are you crying? Sasuke didn't leave again, did he?"

Tsunade then burst into tears all over again at Naruto's fierce commitment to his promise to Sakura, puzzling Naruto even more.

Suddenly Jiraiya came in looking gloomy enough to make Naruto think some thing _big_ had to have happened to make both of them like this, so he inquired "What's wrong?"

Quietly Jiraiya started to say "Naruto, the council they've..."

Naruto shouted at him "What ero-sennin?!"

Jiraiya continued in his sad voice "... they've ordered your execution, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "W-What!?"

Jiraiya looked angry no as he said in a stronger voice "Those bastards, since Tsunade hasn't been Hokage for more than a month they started pulling up ancient rules and voting behind her back so they could order your execution for 'using more force than necessary'"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Ok"

Jiraiya then grabbed Naruto by his shirt and shouted at him "Ok? Ok? This isn't an 'ok' situation Naruto! They are going to kill you and I am not losing another apprentice! We are leaving the village and-"

Naruto interrupted him "No! Jiraiya-sensei, if we leave then we will both become missing-nins and we both know that I would never do that!"

"Then what do you propose we do Naruto sit back and let you get killed!"

"I don't know Jiraiya-sensei! I don't know."

"Good" Jiraiya said with a satisfied smirk "then just leave it to me."

"Then it's settled" Tsunade said having calmed down. After that a short but tense silenced followed until Naruto sighed and added "Okay ero-sennin I'll do what you say, but please don't make me a missing-nin."

Jiraiya looking brighter already then said "Don't you worry about a thing baka! I'll have this whole mess sorted out in no time!"

Ω

Naruto walked up to the gallows silently, since the council wanted a public execution Jiraiya had volunteered to be the one to do the Keiriku no Jutsu (Execution Technique), but what the council didn't know was that he had invented a new jutsu to flood Naruto's body with chakra and knock out all life functions for a short while, so that Naruto would be knocked out and completely sustained by Jiraiya's chakra, the Giji Oujou no Jutsu (False Death Technique).

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been found guilty of using more force than necessary to capture and return Uchiha Sasuke from Orochimaru, S-class missing-nin of Konoha. Do you have any last words?"

"Just three" Naruto replied with a calm smirk "rot in hell."

Jiraiya chose that moment to initiate the jutsu and with a quick ram seal Naruto's life was extinguished ... at least in the minds of Konoha, elsewhere his legend was just about to begin.

AN Okay thats the prologue, you know the drill if you like it, review! And I will update faster.

Next time on Agent Omega:

The Rise of Agent Omega!

Naruto: What! What about me!?

FireFly: Oh you'll see, you'll see alright!

Naruto:Aw crap, the counter jutsu didn't work did it? You killed me didn't you!? YOU BASTARD!

FireFly: Find out next time on-Agent Omega!


	2. Former Friends

Agent Omega

AN Okay here we go, sorry I didn't update this for a while, but I didn't get that many reviews and I was busy over the holidays, well here it is, oh and sorry if the AN in the last chapter said that this symbol is Xi, just an error, cause I kept going through symbols I liked.

Former Friends

It was over, the assassin thought as he put one of his PSTL's against the businessman's forehead. (AN if you want specs on all of Omega's weapons check out my profile)

"Please! I'm worth more alive!" the businessman shouted, but the assassin didn't care.

"Your worth enough dead" the ever-stoic assassin replied, and with that there was one less criminal in the world. The assassin, or Omega as they called him at the Agency, was the best of the best, he was the perfect assassin, no feelings, no ties, and most importantly no life.

Whoever he used to be had died a night long ago, and then he had been found and trained by the agency. He was what ninja could never find, what samurai could never kill, and what his targets couldn't hide from.

Quickly pulling himself from thought, he escaped through the window and disappeared as security stormed into his target's office.

Ω

_**Flashback**_

_The rain fell on the body of a boy no older than 12 as Theta knelt by the unconscious child. He didn't know why but the boy was apparently recovering from a recent flood of chakra. The child stirred and the large man muttered a stoic "Hey kid, you ok?"_

_The boy's eyes shot open and he shouted "Ah! Where am I!? Who are you? ... w-who am I?"_

_Theta questioned "What you can't remember?"_

_To which the boy replied "N-no"_

_Theta smiled and said "Perfect" before knocking the boy out with a blow to the head. 'Payday' he thought as he carried his charge back to his HQ – The Agency._

_**End Flashback**_

"Omega? Omega?" Omega stirred himself from his thoughts as he walked with his sensei.

"Hmm?"

"Omega you better pay attention or else you'll get killed one of these days" the now old Theta said to his student. He had taught Omega everything he knew and Omega had become the best Elite there was. Theta, of course gained quite a bit of fame amongst the other agents because of this, and some of the newer, less mature agents begged him to teach them as well.

"Sorry Theta" of course with his natural talents, Theta pondered, Omega had become twice as good as him, losing him the title of sensei.

"Here is your new mission, the trunk of the tree and the heart of the desert have recently been having snake problems, your to act as pest control" this was one of Theta's more annoying quirks, Omega thought, and he scowled to get his point across.

"The Hokage and the Kazekage need Orochimaru killed" there it was short and sweet.

Contrary to popular opinion, they did not use fancy slang for death, such as 'taken care of' or 'exterminated' only ninjas and bandits were so cocky.

"Intel?" this was the way agents spoke, single words or sentences were enough to get by, and in a profession where your payed to be non-existent, silence was necessary.

"Simply to kill him and bring back his head for moral support in Suna and Konoha, other than that anything you want." A surprisingly simple mission, was this some sort of test on his part?

"They'll be sending 3 ninja to help you, when I told them you wouldn't need it they said it was for political reasons, so these ninja need to at least look like they helped. Got it?" And there's the catch. Three noise-making ninja to ruin his stealth, and make the assignment twice as hard.

Ω

"Alright the assassin should be meeting us here" Shikamaru, the leader of the squad said. This was by far the most _troublesome_ mission he had ever had.

"Right," Sakura said "some guy called Omega." She understood this mission was possibly the most important she had ever had, and she would _not_ screw up like she did when on Team 7.

The door creaked open and a man wearing a black jacket and a band-aid on his cheek walked in and said "Hello, my name is not important, but you can call me Omega, I understand this mission is important to you all, but I sincerely believe that I can handle this."

Sakura argued "But Omega-san, we were instructed to work togeth-"

"Let me explain this to you rookies in simple man's terms, I work alone." replied the man coldly as he walked out.

AN Okay done, sorry it took so long, but nearly no one reviewed, come on people!

Next time on Agent Omega:

Hit and Run

Naruto: I knew you killed me you asshole!!

FireFly: What?!

Naruto: Theres no denying it now! I'm gonna rasengan you so hard up your ass you'll-

FireFly: Relax Naruto I'll bring you back! ... or I could just get Itachi as my assistant ... Yeah that second one sounds good.

Naruto: NO! I swear I'll be good! Just bring me back!

FireFly: I will next time on–Agent Omega!


	3. Hit and Run

Agent Omega

AN Really, really sorry about the delay, but I really couldn't think of anything until I watched the movie Wanted yesterday, I'll try to make up for it in this chapter with some good violence.

Hit and Run

It was over, Omega thought, as the "ninjas" finally left him alone. Ok so maybe he could have handled that last confrontation better, but he didn't kill them, did he? He ran his hand over his brown-haired head thoughtfully.

It was regulation for all male Agency personnel to dye their hair, it made them seem inconspicuous, and stand out less. He couldn't remember dying his hair for the first time, but he was told it was originally a strange shade of blond that would have made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Much to his displeasure the Konoha nins Sakura and Shikamaru, and the Suna nin Temari were in charge of making the plans, but he didn't plan on following those _shinobi_ to a task like this.

The "ninja" way to do things, or so they said, was to lead an assault on the base Orochimaru was throwing a party at and surprise him with the intimate knowledge of his base that the Agency had dug up. Messy and ineffective, like lighting a camp fire with an explosive tag.

_His_ plan, was to use the panic after the attack to fire a shot at the target with his SNPR from a public library tower exactly 764 meters away from his target, ditch his weapons and act like a regular panicking civilian. From there he had his dual PSTL's hidden in the back of a toilet at Orochimaru's little cultured get-together with some high ranking political leaders in Rice Country; after retrieving those, all he had to do was enter the prison block, disable the cameras and guards at the main gate, and free his "comrades." A relatively simple plan if he did say so himself.

Ω

The day had finally come, thought Sakura as she daydreamed of being able to return to her Sasuke-kun.

The day had finally come, thought Temari as she imagined what life would be like without the damned Leaf-Sound War that her country had been dragged into on Gaara's insistence.

Troublesome, thought Shikamaru as he contemplated how long this was going to take until he could get back to Konoha and do something less troublesome, like watching the clouds.

Omega, however was only thinking of the plan and the kill, as he was payed, trained, and raised to do.

Ω

"Well this sucks..." said the now disarmed and chakra-eating chain restrained Shikamaru.

"Shut-up Shikamaru, just shut-up!" shouted Temari as she struggled against her own chains. Sakura would have added to what Temari said, but was interrupted by a large shouting noise from somewhere above them.

Ω

_Wind-speed 24 mph north west, target range 764 meters, loaded, marked, and... fire_ thought Omega as as his SNPR made its usual hissing noise associated with air pressure, and screams started sounding from below with the black senbon that was now lodged into the wall behind where Orochimaru's head was before it was drilled through by the extremely fast moving needle.

Ninja were now swarming to the scene as distress calls went through all radio frequencies. Guards were lessened after the initial strike by his employers caused false confidence in Orochimaru and his top dogs, and this proved to be perfect for Omega to take his shot.

Quickly planting an explosive tag on his weapon he went downstairs with his perfect disguise in place, he wore a some standard civilian clothes, but he had on a Sound-camo scarf and a bandage on his forehead as thought he had cut himself there. He dressed this way so that he didn't stand out, and if someone did report him as a suspect, their description would most likely include the scarf, which could easily be discarded, and the bandage. It was human nature to focus on what is different, so people would look less at his face and more at the bandage.

He entered Orochimaru's executive building like many other curious civilians, but unlike them he entered the bathroom. Quickly removing his weapons bag from the plumbing of the toilet, he unpacked it and loaded his PSTL's with their black senbon ammo. He left the bag and all the ammo he couldn't hide in his civilian clothes behind along with an explosive note, rigged to go off just after he arrived at the prison block.

After the confirming explosion from where he just was, he made a mental checklist of visible guards, and, striking from the shadows, took them down one by one, before disabling the cameras.

Once he reached section the prison logs said his ninja accomplices were being held he made his way there in the shadows, being seen and remembered by a nin at this point would be disastrous to not only this mission, but his career.

Ω

"I can't believe that no-good, dirty assassin betrayed us for all the money we made for him!" Sakura ranted as her comrades looked behind her for some reason.

"YOU!" Temari shouted as she struggled against her chains even harder when she saw Omega arrive without even offering an apology as to where he was when they attacked.

"Yes, me" said Omega as he undid the shinobi trio's bindings with a key he grabbed at the control room. "I told you I work alone, Orochimaru's dead, so lets leave and get this over with."

Sakura only glared at him as the group made their way outside the city via an escape route Omega had planned. Oh yes, he was gonna get hell for this...

AN There, I enjoyed making that little assassination scheme, but the poor nins pretty much got thrown aside for Omega's plot.

Itachi: Hnn, indeed

Naruto: W-What! I thought you said you would bring me back! Plus you're replacing me with Itachi?!

FireFly: ...Wow... Kishimoto pretty much screwed you over on the whole intelligence bit, didn't he?

Itachi: Yes, but its not just Naruto in Shippuden, _I_ get beaten by _Sasuke_. I believe Kishimoto may have been killed and replaced by a retarded monkey for all that has happened.

Naruto: Huh? What do you mean? I don't know what this whole Shippuden thing is! I'm only 13!

FireFly: Yes well, run along now Naruto, and remember, don't take candy from strangers. They hate it when you take their candy!

Itachi: Next time on Agent Omega, Itachi's Pimpin' Return

FireFly: What!? No!


	4. Cold Fire

Agent Omega

AN No excuse for however long it was that I stopped writing (like a year). I'm sorry and also I wanted beta privileges, so I have decided to continue writing but with even longer chapters.

Cold Fire

It was over. The sentiment was on everyone's mind. Omega stood peacefully in the male bathing area of the Agency. His last assassination was easy, simple, and quick; exactly how he liked missions, but after receiving his rather large payment he was almost confused as to how someone of Orochimaru's status could be so easily killed. However it was not his place to question the generosity of his clients, so he didn't. End of story.

Ω

"Omega?" the man inquired.

"Being taken care of as we speak." Another male, this time coming from a radio.

"Good. You know how I feel about loose ends. Sasuke-kun." the man from before chuckled ominously.

Ω

Suddenly Omega knew a new person in the showers, brought in from the summoning seal placed on each operatives' neck. A kunai pierced his heart from behind as blood stained the formerly pristine white tiles and pure water of the Agency's bathing room.

Omega smirked grimly at the other operatives as they left the room without haste or worry.

Ω

"Alright ninjas! Front and center!" commanded Tsunade as her team prepped for the mission they would undertake at the gates of Konoha.

"Troops, we have received intelligence that a large explosion took place at one of our suspected Otogakure lairs. I am assigning your team to investigate this event." Tsunade explained to Sakura and Shikamaru's team mostly to allow Sakura another chance at Sasuke.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"returned Shikamaru.

"Ok then. Nins, move out!" Tsunade shouted as the team scattered through the front gate of Konoha.

Ω

When Team Shikamaru arrived in the city adjacent to the blown open lair they were surprised, to say the least. It appeared as though yakuza and the like had controlled and fought in it since it was created.

Team Shikamaru knew this mission would be _troublesome_...

Ω

Orochimaru wandered the halls of the Agency he founded along with Otogakure. His plan for Naruto had worked out perfectly and he was surprised that Sasuke had no qualms about seeing Naruto dead.

After Orochimaru arrived in his office he quickly got to work on assigning assassinations and other missions for the Agency members that were still among the living until he heard a light hissing coming from underneath his desk.

Several days after Orochimaru's death by explosion took place at the same time as an explosion went of in one of his many bunkers.

That particular bunker was filled with Orochimaru and Sasuke look-a-likes and a small plastic surgery facility.

Ω

Sakura ran down the hallway searching for Sasuke. She just knew that if she could talk to him that he would open up and come back to her. She just _knew!_

She and her team had located Orochimaru's hideout and in contrast to the typically found this facility was a skyscraper higher than the Hokage Tower back in Konoha. They were shocked to find that while the sound-nins hid it obsessively this city was _the_ Otogakure no Sato!

After she checked her 42nd door a detonation about as big as a room shook the building and she was thrown to her knees.

When Sakura looked up she found Sasuke-kun looking at her. She just _knew_ he wanted to come back to Konoha and, more importantly, her.

Sasuke only stared at her before a senbon ripped through his skull at high speeds, effectively ending any attempt she would have made at conversation with her now deceased Sasuke-kun. Pity.

AN Ok, we are almost at the end of this saga and I am surprised at how short it seems. Maybe next chapter will make up for that, thats the big reveal.

Itachi: Hnn...

FireFly: What?

Itachi: I wasn't in this fic at all...

FireFly: Get over it.

Itachi: Hnn...

FireFly: Will you please stop saying that!!!


	5. Needful Things

Agent Omega

AN Ok, last chapter was short because I was really only forcing out all of the connecting events and dramatic deaths. This chapter pieces it all together. I don't own Naruto

Needful Things

It was over, Naruto thought as he leisurely leaned back in his chair. Wave country was a nice little place where he and Sasuke had set up a small general store, selling anything and everything they could get off of their shelves.

Naruto and Sasuke had been tired of killing, so they quit. Things were just a little more complicated when you quit being a ninja, and any amount of training and money were appreciated during "retirement."

Ω

_**Flachback**_

_Jiraiya smirked as he performed the Giji Oujou no Jutsu. There were no issues with its performance. Orochimaru's Agency would find Naruto by more than chance. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sasuke had a plan waiting for that snake._

_**End Flashback**_

Ω

_**Flashback**_

_Orochimaru's look-a-like smiled confidently. He was getting paid a lot for just standing around in the place of that paranoid snake. A senbon whizzed through his skull._

_**End Flashback**_

Ω

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto, "Omega," smirked grimly in the Agency bathing rooms as Sasuke stood behind him. Sasuke shared Naruto's smirk as he lowered his kunai to just below Naruto's heart before thrusting it in harmlessly._

_**End Flasback**_

Ω

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke's look-a-like stared at Sakura, more assured of his death than the look-a-like that Orochimaru used. Another senbon whizzed through this clone's skull as well. His body falling out of the building and into the waiting hands of a local mobster paid to destroy it._

_**End Flashback**_

Ω

In the end all Naruto and Sasuke wanted was an assured end. While Orochimaru knew of them both they were at risk so after planning they decided no one would search for a dead pair of friends.

In the years to come Naruto, now Susumu; and Sasuke, now Noboru would live out the rest of their lives peacefully and quietly deep in wave country after Sasuke's body was destroyed, erasing any evidence of his survival. Both men would lead successful lives neither marrying or procreating.

No one would ever learn of the duo's plan and Sakura would eventually be driven to madness, both of her teammates dead and gone in front of her eyes.

Susumu and Noboru's plan worked magically after it was finally over.


End file.
